


Attachment

by addictedtofics



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Attachment, Fluff, He's about 4, M/M, Stiles is Derek's Anchor, baby Derek still has killer eyebrows, baby derek is adorable, deaged derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedtofics/pseuds/addictedtofics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ok so talk to me about de-aged Derek like a witch hits him with a spell and he's like 4 years old again and forms an attachment to Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attachment

Stiles heard a faint knock on the door and rushed to open it. There, stood on his doorstep was the grumpiest, most adorable toddler Stiles had ever seen. He stared down at the kid, before putting his hands under his arms and lifting him onto his hip. “Hey little man, where are your parents?” Stiles left the house and walked to the end of his drive, he swung his head from side to side, looking up and down the street but didn’t see any sign of frantic parents. He tried not to panic because he knew toddlers could pick up on moods…or was that dogs? Either way, he turned and went into his house, toddler still attached to his hip. He set the child down onto his sofa and the kid let out a huff of annoyance, accompanied by a short whine. Stiles ran his hand through the toddler’s hair, like his dad used to do to him and sat down next to him. The toddler crawled into Stiles’ lap, his hands fisting into Stiles’ t-shirt and snuggling his head under his chin.

Stiles fished his phone from his pocket, trying not to jostle the kid too much as he seemed to be on the edge of sleep. He quickly dialled his dad’s number off by heart. “Hey dad,” he whispered, “so I have a slight situation that I need a hand with.” He heard a large sigh over the line.

“Oh god, Stiles. What have you done now?” He was pretty sure he could hear a fond smile on his dad’s face, maybe, perhaps, probably not.

“It’s not even that bad today! A little kid has turned up on our doorstep. Before you ask, I am not a dad, this is not an episode of Baby Daddy. He just knocked on the door and his parents are nowhere in sight.” Stiles rambled as quietly as possible, leaning to see if the kid had fallen asleep. He had and was sucking on his thumb on the hand that was curled into Stiles’ t-shirt, it was _adorable._

“I’ll ask around to see if anyone has called in about a lost kid, how old would you say he is? I’ll check the missing persons reports filed in the last couple days. But is it possible this is a supernatural thing, son? Can you call someone with a nose?” Stiles laughed, as quietly as possible, at his dad and hummed.

“Yeah, maybe. Thanks dad. I’ll call Scott and Lydia.” He hung up and immediately dialled for Lydia. He launched into a ramble as soon as she answered.

“Hey Lydia. I have a small situation,” he laughed quietly at himself, “you’ll understand why that’s funny in a mo, the cutest and grumpiest toddler you have _ever_ seen has turned up on my doorstep and knocked on my door. Get why it’s funny now?” He waited for laughter, a snort, a huff, _something_ , but was only met with silence. “Okay then. Well anyway, I rang my dad, obviously, I’m not an idiot, and he is checking the missing persons report but he said that something fishy, _wink wink_ , may be going on, think you can come over and bring Scott?” Lydia hummed her agreement and promptly hung up, she was never very forthcoming on the phone. He felt a snuffle at his chest and looked down to see the kid waking up and nuzzling into his t-shirt.

“Heeey little man, good nap? You nap like a champ.” His voice was soft and fond, as he ran his hand through the toddler’s hair again. The kid yawned, and Stiles couldn’t help but think how completely adorable it was. “Big yawn for a little guy.” The kid smacked his lips together a few times and furrowed his impressive brows. “Are you thirsty?” He looked expectantly at the kid, waiting for a response and after the child gave a tiny nod, he realised that was all he was going to get. He stood to go to the kitchen but as he turned his back, a small whine erupted from the sofa. Stiles quickly turned back to look at the kid and when he realised he hadn’t suddenly hurt himself, he squatted so that he was eye level with the child on the sofa, just as he was going to ask what was wrong, the kid leant forward and wrapped his arms around Stiles’ neck, clinging to him. ‘Alrighty then.” Stiles thought as he scooped the kid into his arms and wandered into the kitchen. He pulled the fridge open and looked at the inside, it was looking relatively bare, all the drink there was, was beer, milk…and that was pretty much it. “So water or milk, little guy?” He looked expectantly down at the kid and felt as he unwrapped one arm from around Stiles’ neck and pointed at the milk. Stiles huffed his amusement. “Not much of a talker, I see. That’s okay, I can totally talk enough for the both of us…” He continued to ramble as he poured the toddler a glass of milk and place it carefully to his lips, tipping it slightly so the kid could sip at it.

The kid looked at Stiles, affronted when he laughed at the kids resulting milk moustache, he just laughed harder when the kid tried to reach it with his tongue to wipe it away. Stiles chuckled and lifted his arm to use his sleeve as a napkin to wipe at the kid’s milk moustache softly. “There, little man. All gone.” The kid huffed and shook his head roughly. “What? What’s the matter, kiddo?” The kid shook his harder. “Is it the nicknames? Am I not pulling them off?” The toddler looked at Stiles and raised one eyebrow, impressive for a kid this small, clearly showing that yes, Stiles was _not_ pulling off the nicknames. He huffed his amusement. “Well, I’m afraid you’re going to have to talk to tell me your name then, li-.” Stiles cut himself off and looked at the child with interest. The kid took his arms from around Stiles neck and crossed his arms, looking _grumpy as hell_. “I gotta call you something, _buddy._ So it’s name or I’ll start calling you more colourful nicknames.” As Stiles was trying to persuade the kid to tell him his name, there was a knock on the door. He sighed, half for being interrupted and half from relief.

Stiles held tightly to the kid and scrambled to the front door. He opened it while the toddler stared at Stiles wildly, the kid glanced briefly at Scott and Lydia in the doorway before burying his face in Stiles’ neck, apparently deciding he wasn’t a fan of the strangers. Lydia pushed her way into the house and walked straight into the living room, while Scott stopped in front of Stiles briefly, looked at the kid then back to Stiles, shook his head slightly before following Lydia into the living room, throwing a greeting over his shoulder. Stiles pretended this was all a completely normal occurrence and wandered into the room.

“Kids a wolf.” Scott said bluntly, throwing the toddler a furtive glance. Stiles glanced at the toddler that was huddled into his neck and was half surprised and half not. The kid was grumpy, like a _certain_ werewolf he knew, he had shown up on Stiles’ doorstep, _of course_ it was supernatural related but also the kid had been so calm, grumpy, sure, but he was in a stranger’s house and yet hadn’t wolfed out once.  “He smells like pack.” Scott moved to sniff the child more closely, just to be whacked in the nose, as the child punched out when he felt a presence near him. Stiles sniggered into the child’s head and received a tentative lip twitch from him, Stiles grinned back and went to sit the kid down.

The toddler gripped onto Stiles’ neck for as long as he could before Stiles tapped his arms and he reluctantly pulled them away. Stiles went to stand with Scott and Lydia, while they stood in a line and scrutinised the kid, he looked back up at them innocently, eyes constantly flicking back to Stiles, as though checking he was still there, frown still etched on his face at being put down. “Kid looks like Derek.” Lydia put bluntly, leaning around Scott to look at Stiles. Stiles’ heart rate immediately rocketed, causing Scott and the toddler to look at him worriedly.

“Oh god, Derek has fathered a kid, and they have dumped him on my doorstep. Fuc- Fricking idiot, if he’s gonna sleep around, he needs to at least be safe. He will not take this well. He has a kid! A toddler! Who is the mother?! No note! Oh god, it is an episode of Baby Daddy. Why is no one ringing Derek?!” He looked bewilderedly at Scott and Lydia. They looked back at him, judgingly. He stared back. “So we’ve decided it’s not Derek’s kid?” They both nodded back. “Then what else could it possibly be?”

“Stop saying my name! I Dewek.” All eyes shot to the toddler sat on the sofa, arms folded and lip pushed forward, forming the most adorable grumpy pout, Stiles had _ever_ seen. He only had a moment to think this through before he realised what the kid had said and he slumped back onto the sofa.

“Oh fuck.” Stiles huffed, his limbs flailed across the sofa, narrowly avoiding hitting Derek in the face, he looked to Derek to see him staring at him, shocked, his eyes seemed to be filling with tears and just before he broke into an almighty wail, Stiles had wrapped him up and was holding him close to his chest, Derek snuffling into his neck. “Hey, what’s wrong, little man? You’re alright, we’re alright.” His voice was soft and dripped in affection. He looked briefly to see Scott and Lydia looking at him, trying to hold in their laughter. “Shut up guys! He’s still a kid, he doesn’t know what’s going on! For fucks sake, will someone call Deaton?” He rocked gently to calm Derek, while Lydia rang Deaton and explained the situation.

***

Stiles continued to rock Baby Derek while they waited for Deaton to come over, who, luckily, had a solution from last time Derek was de-aged so all this could be solved quickly, some sort of spell or something. Stiles glared at Lydia when the doorbell rang until she went to open it; he didn’t want to jostle Derek too much when he had _finally_ settled down. Stiles looked hopefully up at Deaton when he walked into the room and he held a worn book up. He breathed a sigh of relief and waited until Deaton had opened the book to the right page.

“Right. Can you keep him on your lap please, Stiles?” Deaton asked, somewhat awkwardly. “He needs to be connected to someone who he has an emotional attachment to. Like his anchor, for instance.” He waved his hand in Stiles’ direction.

“What are you on about? Are you implying I’m Derek’s anchor? What? No no no. You’ve got it wrong.” Stiles tried to flail as calmly as possible, so not to move Derek. Deaton looked at him with those judgy eyes, as though Stiles was being a complete idiot, which he wasn’t, thank you very much.

“Stiles. Derek, even when de-aged, has a very strong emotional connection to you. He was in a very vulnerable state today, anyone could do anything to him like this, he is just a child and yet he still came to you, when he had no memory of you whatsoever, somewhere deep in his subconscious, he knew he needed to come to you. He clearly trusts you a great amount. You’re his anchor, Stiles, I can tell you that for certain.” Deaton told him, being the most succinct and obvious that Stiles had ever seen him.

Deaton didn’t give Stiles anytime to process this before he stepped away and began reading the spell from his book to turn Derek back. Before Stiles knew it, he had a much greater weight anchoring him to the sofa and his hands were cradling a much more muscular back. He leaned back and waited for Derek to realise their predicament and get off of him. He looked to the ceiling, trying to ignore that Derek’s _delectable_ ass was resting on his crotch. The waiting seemed to go on forever, so he looked back down and realised Derek was looking straight into his eyes, with what seemed like no intention of getting up. He heard shuffling in the corner and saw the three other people leaving swiftly.

“Hey buddy, are you feeling a bit disorientated?” Stiles spoke softly and slightly apprehensive. Derek continued to look up at him, his eyes seeming fuzzy. Stiles instinctively reached up to stroke through Derek hair to give him comfort. He felt Derek lean back into the caress.

“Hm, a little bit. I remember everything that happened, thanks for not humiliating me and stuff.” Derek coughed and went to shift from Stiles’ lap, although he only moved slightly, ending up pressed up against Stiles’ side from head to toe. Stiles nodded, thoughtfully.

“I didn’t even think about it, to be honest.” Stiles flinched slightly as he unexpectedly felt rough stubble scrape across his neck as Derek nuzzled into him.

“I know this is weird, but Deaton’s right, you’re my anchor and we can talk about it properly later, but right now I feel weird and just need to be grounded.” Derek rambled slightly, obviously uncomfortable to be sharing so much with Stiles so quickly. Stiles accepted his fate and leant back against the sofa, stroking through Derek’s hair as he nuzzled his head into Stiles’ neck, scent marking him and breathing in his own normal scent.

***

It seemed like hours, that they were sat there, Derek’s head cradled into Stiles’ neck and Stiles stroking through his hair and down his back until finally Derek abruptly sat up. Stiles dragged his hand away and sat up too, body going rigid as he realised that they were going to have a serious conversation from the uncomfortable pinch of Derek’s eyebrows.

“Thanks. For this.” Derek awkwardly waved his hands in their general area in a very Stiles manner. “I know it’s a shock that you’re my anchor, I know it is, I know, I know.” He fretted, Stiles had never seen him like this before and was slightly taken aback, he reached to pat Derek on the shoulder reassuringly. Derek glanced at him before looking straight back at the floor, the pinch between his eyebrows slightly less intense. “I-uh I can’t really control who or what my anchor is and I don’t know when it changed from anger to _you_ but I think it was around the time with the pool, you know? It was _amazing_ that you held me up for so long, and you didn’t even like me at the time. I knew I could trust you after that and that you are just such a _good_ person. I think I’ve known for a while, subconsciously but I didn’t really want to admit it, no offence, it was just such a shock, I haven’t had an emotional connection to someone, _anyone_ since my famil- and it was a shock.” Stiles stared at Derek, startled. This was the most he had heard Derek talk and he seemed so fumbley and embarrassed.

“Derek, I’m not mad that I’m your anchor. Surprised and shocked, yes but angry, no.” Derek finally looked up at Stiles properly, with so much earnest and longing in his eyes that Stiles couldn’t help but look expectant, he knew something else _big_ was about to come out of Derek’s mouth.

“Yes but Stiles it’s not just that you’re my anchor.” He stopped himself, took a deep steadying breath and continued. “I love you.” Stiles stared at Derek, flabbergasted. He had had a crush on Derek since the day they met, when his growly voice told he and Scott to get off his property, and the crush had just got more and more intense with every passing day, month, year. It started turning to more than a crush after the pool incident too, he realised that maybe he was feeling the emotional connection that Derek had formed to him and he just didn’t realise that at the time, he also never knew that a werewolf’s anchor could also feel the emotional connection formed. But recently, it had turned to love for him too, Derek was becoming more open and affectionate with people, he trusted more easily and it was a big emotional turn on, if that’s even a thing. But he never suspected that Derek felt the same back though. A shocked, beaming smile overtook his face.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come play on tumblr - [sterekstyles](http://sterekstyles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
